1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As issues such as carbon emission rights or rights on environmental burden are raised, a variety of research into new regenerable energy for power or regenerable energy has been conducted. As a part of the research, research into secondary cells for use in vehicles has been continued. Such research is applicable to automobile and railroad fields, for example.
A power storage device including a plurality of secondary cells connected in serial and/or in parallel may be used in an electric or hybrid electric vehicle, such as an automobile or locomotive. Thus, there is a need to control external factors such as a temperature, a vibration, or a shock of a power storage device.